Trevon Darsey
Trevon Richard Darsey was born in 1984. He was a hood kid who had trouble/was stupid in late 90s early 00s. Lived in hood in Cleveland OH, dad left him when he was 10, had single mother who tried to get him out of the hood (she was originally a hood prostitute but was screwed over and didnt want him to face that mistake). He was a rebel and had trouble in school and lived in an all-black community and went to all-black school. Was a part of the big gang hood system (ran by a big black mafia criminal who never talked named Big Reggie, who is now 50 and in prison for 50 years for drug operations in Texas). Worked odd jobs but always failed tests (he loved to drink/smoke/have sex in HS). In his sophomore year, he wanted to drop out like everyone else (it was 'cool') but mom/teachers encouraged him not. They helped and tutored him but he still had trouble. ACL Learning team (white people) came to his school district and offered to take 20 chosen kids to take special college classes to earn credit to go to a real college. Trevon was one. He graduated in 2002. Trevon was helped by all his teachers and everything, being just a rebel hood teenage kid becoming an adult and having trouble defining who he was, what he was living for. He went to special college from 2002 to 2004, then transferred to College of Mary & William in Columbus. His teachers gave him 3 weeks to think what he always wanted to be, and helped him. Trevon wanted to be a teacher, like them. They got him signed up and he went for a major in Teaching. He graduated in 2008 and put in an application for an English teacher position at Newell High School in Akron. He was accepted and congratulated by all his old teachers and mother. He still had a hood accent and bad past, but was proud he had a new beginning and gained a single opportunity in his life. His students would grow to like him. In 2012-13 school year, a mental black troublemaker kid named Michael Dravon was in one of Mr. Darsey's classes. Michael was slow and naive and sort of dumb, and always seriously threatened his teachers and other kids, who just passed it off laughing. He was a lot like Trevon as a kid (except mental). He got in fights with teachers a lot, who punched him back, but he never learned a lesson. He made the mistake of trying to fight Mr Darsey one day, after giving him homework. He was hitting on him, until he dragged him to the hallway and Darsey nailed him in the mouth and knocked half his teeth out, then gave a speech about how he can't do that anymore, and is a senior. He got Michael help and helped him get into a special school and go to college, just like he did. Dravon was killed in a car accident in 2015, which was tragic to Trevon, but he knew deep down he was a good kid. Category:September 22 2015